


Come home

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Patton Mentioned, Protective Dark Sides, Roman Mentioned, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Wrath Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, dark dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: When the light sides beat Virgil up for the 3rd time in a month, he comes back home.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Dark Sides
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Come home

“REMUS!” Janus called running into the dark sides area laying an unconscious and thoroughly beat up Virgil on the couch brushing Virgil’s bangs out of his eyes.

Remus came out holding deodorant “Hey Janny! Wha-oh my god.” Remus dropped on his knees next to Virgil, “What the hell happened?”

Janus summoned a first aid kit and started tending to Virgil’s injuries “All I know is he was passed out in front of his door beat up, and it wasn’t one of us so, it was clearly one or more of the light sides. When he wakes up, we can ask.”

“We can’t let him go back Janny, this is the 3rd time this month!”

“We-” Janus starts 

“You did always say family is forever, and that he if wanted to come back he’d be welcomed back if he wanted.” Wrath points out popping up leaning on the wall with crossed arms.

“Well, if you would let me finish.” Janus half growls before speaking normally “If he wants to come back, we will welcome him with open arms. We will not force him to come back.”

The anxious side stirs blinking as he sits up wincing squeezing his eyes shut.

“Don’t strain yourself darling” Janus whispers propping pillows behind Virgil

“What the hell happened?” Remus asks

“Let the man breath Remus” Wrath rolls his eyes 

Virgil took a few minutes to let the events sink in before he took a deep breath, “We were filming a video...after we finished, I was heading back to my room when Roman cornered me and confronted me about hanging out with you guys…” Virgil blinked a few times “Logan took a picture of us hanging out and showed it to Roman, and he, Roman wasn’t happy and did all this, except the choking that was Patton.” Virgil curled deeper in his hoodie.

Wrath pushed himself off the wall “If you’ll excuse me-”

Janus shot an arm out grabbing Wrath, “We can deal with the lights later, Virgil needs us right now.”

Wrath grumbled but sat on the couch next to Virgil.

Janus sighed “Okay, Virgil. Clearly, the light sides have changed if they ever cared in the first place, but this is the 3rd time this month I’ve found you unconscious. Please come back, we miss you, and you’ll be safer. You can still protect Thomas, you can be safe” Janus whispers cupping Virgil’s face.

"I-I don't understand...I left, I abandoned you guys" Virgil whispers "why would you want me back?"

Remus grabs one of Virgil's hand "you're family emo, and we ALL care about you, even Mr.Pissy pants over there" Remus nods towards Wrath

"Watch it." Wrath mumbled flipping Remus off

"If you want-"

"God NO" 

Virgil giggled 

"There's our emo" Janus smiles 

"You guys really want me back?" Virgil asks looking down

"More than anything,” Janus says

Virgil nods

Janus smiles and they all sit on the couch.

Wrath, Virgil, Remus than Janus.

Janus puts on a movie and about halfway through, Virgil falls asleep on Wrath's shoulder.

Wrath rolls his eyes but wraps an arm around Virgil.

Janus smiles at the two "So, who's kicking Roman's ass with me?"

"ME!" Remus flops on Janus lap

Janus nods turning to Wrath "You wanna join in the morning"

Wrath turns to Virgil "I think I'll hang back on this one, don't wanna leave him alone" Wrath's gaze lingers before snapping out of it turning to the movie

Janus nods smiling at Remus and whispers "Think it'll finally happen?" 

Remus nods.

By the time the movie ends, they're all tangled up sleeping


End file.
